Pies
by Luka-sama
Summary: En aquel momento y en esa habitación, para Kagura ya no era tan buena idea la apuesta de Mayora de pasar toda una noche con Okita en un mismo lugar, estaba segura que ese bastardo aprovecharia el poco espacio para hacerle la vida imposible. Pero ella no era una cobarde, así que lo haria y luego le quitaria todo su dinero a ese estupido policia...tal vez no seria tan malo.
_Pues Gintama me gusta mucho, esta pareja también. Así que ahora que termine una historia algo larga, unos cuantos one-shot de series al azar no es tan malo._

 _Gintama no me pertenece._

 **Pies**

Miro aburrida el futon frente a ella, de reojo observo como Okita soltaba un bostezo, luego volteo a ver nuevamente el único puto futon donde podían dormir en esa estúpida cabaña. La idea de haber ido con sus amigos a un fin de semana a la montaña nevada, ya no era tan buena idea como hace unas horas…mucho menos luego de que aquel estúpido jueguito para elegir las habitación estuviera comprado por parte del tipo a su lado.

Trago saliva viendo de reojo al sádico con algo de temor, no es que le tuviera miedo, pero al haberlo usado como tabla de esquiar hace algunas horas…le hacía temer por pasar toda la noche cerca de ese tipo.

Puto Gin-chan. Si no estuviera totalmente borracho en la habitación de abajo junto a mayora y el gorila, probablemente hubiera visto esto como una muy mala idea.

Pero ahora estaba sola.

Con el sádico.

Mierda.

Sintió un escalofrió en su espalda y de reojo noto la mirada divertida de Okita sobre ella.

-Pareces temerosa china-comento el chico con un audífono en su oído.

Tomo las ropas que había traído y entro al baño, cerrándolo con fuerza al no confiar en ese tipo. Cualquier persona inteligente y con algo de sensatez desconfiaría de Okita Sougo.

Salió del baño y noto como el chico estaba acostado en el futon. En realidad ella hubiera preferido salir corriendo de ese lugar, dormir en el bosque y congelarse hasta la muerte, dormir con muchos borrachos…todo menos dormir con ese imbécil.

Pero había apostado con Mayora, así que al día siguiente le quitaría todo el dinero a su amante de la mayonesa.

Con fuerza de voluntad se acostó al lado del chico, aunque con todo el espacio que pudo poner entre el chico y ella. Este soltó una risa ahogada lo suficientemente alto para que ella lo escuchara.

Miserable infeliz.

Luego de unos momentos de un silencio bastante incomodo, la chica pensó que probablemente no dormiría en toda la noche. Algo en su interior le decía que el chico aprovecharía cualquier momento para tirarse encima y romperle una pierna, si estaba de buen humor.

Pero al sentir la respiración calmada del chico, levanto una ceja y de reojo noto que el chico parecía completamente dormido. Volvió a ver al frente con incredulidad y una expresión en su rostro de incredulidad. Todo debía ser una trampa para que se confiara.

Unos segundos después sintió algo subir por sus pies y gruño internamente al sentir la planta del pie de Okita bajo la piyama de sus pies. Estaban completamente fríos y le estaban quitando su calor corporal.

-Bastardo-aru-gruño indignada con las manos apretadas fuertemente en su manta.

La risa de Okita se escuchó en toda la habitación.

Al parecer habían noches donde su novio parecía querer joderle la vida a un nivel menor, por lo tanto con fuerza tomo toda la cobija sacándole un gruñido divertido. Al final luego de unos cuantos moretes, un golpe en el hígado y una casi fractura. Kagura pudo decir que dormir entre los brazos de su novio hace unas semanas…no había sido tan malo como pensó.

Hasta la mañana siguiente cuando despertó con su rostro pintado.

Tal vez una pierna rota en tres partes le enseñara a comportarse a ese desgraciado.

 **Fin**

 _Espero les guste._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc. por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
